the_other_kindfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Borja II
Isabella Claudia Borja II is the illegitimate daughter of Leon Borja and one of his many mistress, her mother's name being a women named Theodora. Isabella is the half-sister to her legitimate siblings are Alejandro, Cristóbal, Maximilian, Júlia, and Ofélia. Her fellow illegitimate siblings are Paolo, Romeo, Jocelyn, Gianni, Beppe, Octavius, and Laura. Isabella is the lover to Xavier Morgenstern he considered her the one thing he cannot live without and she in return is very devoted to him and the elite independent assassination known as DEIMOS. Background Early life Isabella was born Isabella Claudia Borja II the born July 1, 1990 in the Magical World to Leon Borja and one of his mistresses a women named Theodora who was in the grade below him and always had a one-sided crush on him. So when he agreed to began sleeping with her Theodora was very happy and treasured their relationship. When it became knowledge that Leon was married and that they already has a young child, when Theodora discovered this she broke it off and decided to never see Leon again. When Theodora discovered she was pregnant she attempted to kill herself several times seeing that the baby and her didn't deserve to exist because of the fact she had hurt Leon's wife whom was also her beloved school teacher, Ms. Coltrane. Theodora was then institutionalized in Dian Cecht Hospital for Injuries and Mental Health during her pregnancy and was visited by Flidais who encouraged her to recovered as her child needed it's mother and that Theodora also needed her child. Theodora didn't get better and eventually got worse on the day she gave birth she refused to touch her child, when Flidais asked her what her child's name is she said Claudia after her mother. When Flidais was signing paper work for Theodora to come live at the Borja Castle to get more hands on help and be surrounded by her child and the person she loved something Flidais understood very well. Theodora slit her wrists in the bathroom and died that day. Flidais then took the baby home with her and Leon states that she should be named Isabella after his mother and she stated that her name should be what Theodora want to name her Claudia, this caused a very big fight. So it was Alejandro who proclaimed that her name should be Isabella Claudia as it sounded much cuter and was very happy to have a younger sister. Storyline Isabella Borja II/Storyline Personality Out of all of Leon's daughters she has the most insecurities about who she is because of losing her mother and having a non-existing mother. Despite that she has an easily lovable and somewhat serious personality that is both enduring and happily welcomed in the DEIMOS crew. The strongest relationship she has is with is her half-sister Jocelyn and half-brother Cristóbal mostly due to there closeness in ages and how they mostly played together by themselves as children. Isabella like most of Leon children except River wants Leon undivided attention and love something that caused her to hate River as River never like Leon. This cause Isabella to do several horrible things out of spit towards River such as skinning and murdering River and Júlia's cat Cheshire. Appearance Tattoos * Isabella has a tattoo on the right side of her neck has her mother Theodora name tattooed as a reminded that she has to live her life for the both of them. Magical abilities Magic/Powers * Psychokinesis: She has the power to manipulate and induce movement in physical objects without touching them. * Divination: She can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * Translocation: Isabella has the magical ability to instantaneously move from one location to another. * Metal Manipulation: Isabella can create, shape and manipulate metal, a solid material (an element, compound, or alloy) that is typically hard, shiny, and features good electrical and thermal conductivity. Metals are generally malleable—they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking—as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). ** Metal Attacks: She can release/use metal to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. ** Metal Dust Manipulation: Isabella can create, shape and manipulate metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like. Abilities * Spell Casting: Isabella also has the affinity for casting spells and performing rituals. She also is known for creating new spells and performing experiments with them making her a creative and already powerful witch. Equipment * Relationships Isabella Borja II/Relationships Etymology * Isabella is the Spanish form of Elizabeth is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots אֵל ('el) referring to the Hebrew God and שָׁבַע (shava') meaning "oath". The Hebrew form appears in the Old Testament where Elisheba is the wife of Aaron, while the Greek form appears in the New Testament where Elizabeth is the mother of John the Baptist. * Claudia is the feminine form of Claudius is from a Roman family name which was possibly derived from Latin claudus meaning "lame, crippled". This was the name of a patrician family prominent in Roman politics. The ancestor of the family was said to have been a 6th-century BC Sabine leader named Attius Clausus, who adopted the name Appius Claudius upon becoming a Roman citizen. The family produced several Roman emperors of the 1st century, including the emperor known simply as Claudius. He was poisoned by his wife Agrippina in order to bring her son Nero (Claudius's stepson) to power. The name was later borne by several early saints, including a 7th-century bishop of Besançon. * Borja is a very rare as a first name. A spanish name meaning "small battle glory" but also thought to be borne by the Spanish Jesuit, Saint Francis Borgia (1510-1572); his Spanish name is San Francisco de Borja. He is the patron saint against earthquakes. Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Isabella hobbies are ** Isabella favorite foods are chairo, rice cakes, and noodle dishes such as soba and ramen; while her least favorite food is raw seafood and duck. ** Isabella favorite pastimes are ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** Isabella can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is ** Her favorite artist is * She is a horrible cook and the only one who will eat her food is Xavier Morgenstern. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Witches/Warlocks Category:Demons Category:House of Borja Category:Commoners Category:Nobility Category:DEIMOS Category:Bastards Category:Half-orphans Category:Clauseruntquists Category:Latent Ability Category:Thule Academy students Category:Sidonia Academy students